El Manipulador
by Lacriza
Summary: solo recordaba el fuerte dolor en su estomago y en todo su cuerpo , la desesperación en su pecho y los ojo sin vida del dragón slayer mientras la golpeaba GaLe
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

- _recuerdos_

\- normal

Estaba frente al espejo, observando cada parte de su pequeño rostro, cada moretón y cada herida que se esparcía por toda su imagen , paso su mano tocando el frio cristal y casi pudo sentir el dolor al tocar las heridas, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos marrones intentando llevarse consigo toda la desesperación que en ese momento sentía y mientras observaba fijamente la lagrima descender miles de imágenes venían a su mente, el cartel de la misión "atrapar al criminal" , ella y gajeel caminando uno al lado del otro y después de eso solo recordaba el fuerte dolor en su estomago y en todo su cuerpo , la desesperación en su pecho y los ojo sin vida del dragón slayer mientras la golpeaba. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, estaba segura que él no haría tal cosa – el no lo haría..- susurro para si misma mientras sostenía con las manos su cabeza, dejo escapar un par de lagrimas mas y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que despertó

 _Abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras intentaba levantarse y parpadeo un par de veces para que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz, se sentó lentamente en la mullida cama en la que se encontraba y una punzada de dolor le recorrió la cabeza, se dio cuenta de las vendas que cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo y fijo su mirada en el lugar en el que estaba- El gremio…_ dijo para si misma mientras tocaba su cabeza_

 _Oh levy-chan- dijo una sonriente rubia entrando a la habitación- despertaste_

 _Giro la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga- si, lu –chan- intento sonar animada- pero… porque estoy aquí- pregunto desconcertada_

 _La maga estelar borro su sonrisa y cambio su expresión por una de total seriedad mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado de la cama- no recuerdas nada? – pregunto confundida la rubia_

 _La verdad no- dijo la pequeña maga pensativa – solo sé que estaba en una misión…_

 _Sintió la mirada penetrante de su amiga y supo que algo no andaba bien- la verdad levy…- comenzó a decir la rubia con voz seria- no sabemos.._

 _-hola lucy..- Interrumpió el dragón slayer mientras entraba a la habitación- levy…- susurro el peli rosa fijando su mirada en la pequeña maga- LEVY DESPERTOO!- grito a todo pulmón el joven mientras asomaba su cabeza fuera de la habitación_

 _\- NATSU¡- grito la rubia- no hagas tanto ruido- dijo viendo la expresión de su amiga_

 _\- Lo siento_

 _\- como decía levy-chan- volvió a hablar lucy – no sabemos muy bien como…._

 __ LEVY¡- gritaron los integrantes del gremio mientras intentaban entrar a la pequeña habitación_

 _La pequeña maga volteo a verlos y sonrió – estoy bien – dijo tranquilamente_

 _NO HAGASN RUIDO – Grito Titania abriéndose paso a la habitación- no ven que acaba de despertar?- dijo erza tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la pequeña Mcgraden – estas bien? – Pregunta_

 _-s..si- dijo lentamente- solo me duele algo la cabeza- susurro – pero no importa… como fue que llegue aquí- pregunto confundida_

 _Todo quedo en silencio y en ese momento sintió su corazón detenerse un segundo- y… y. gajeel?- pregunto_

 _Nadie respondió_

 _Sintió la desesperación ahogarla, un fuerte vacio en el pecho y como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, observo detenidamente a cada integrante del gremio confirmando que el no se encontraba allí, tomo aire y con el miedo a flor de piel volvió a preguntar- donde esta gajeel? . De nuevo el silencio reino haciendo que su preocupación aumentara cada vez más, giro la mirada a quien estaba con ella desde un principio buscando alguna respuesta mientras le suplicaba con la mirada_

 _Levy…- susurro lucy- no… sabemos…- dijo la heartfilia bajando la mirada – tu tan solo apareciste aquí… no no sabemos cómo, pero estabas muy herida y Mira te curo- dijo mirando a la mencionada- pe.. pero en ningún momento gajeel apareció_

 _En ese momento una punzada mucho más fuerte que la anterior golpeo su cabeza haciendo que con sus manos la sostuviera, las lagrimas corrieron a través de sus blancas mejillas y las imágenes del dragón slayer de hierro aparecieron en su mente – no…- susurro para si misma mientras escuchaba a lo lejos que la llamaban sin embargo ella no prestaba atención, estaba atrapada totalmente por los recuerdos e imágenes incompletas que atormentaban su mente_

 _Ohayo, soy relativamente nueva por aquí, espero les guste ;)  
arriba el Gale _


	2. Chapter 2

_En ese momento una punzada mucho más fuerte que la anterior golpeo su cabeza haciendo que con sus manos la sostuviera, las lagrimas corrieron a través de sus blancas mejillas y las imágenes del dragón slayer de hierro aparecieron en su mente – no…- susurro para si misma mientras escuchaba a lo lejos que la llamaban sin embargo ella no prestaba atención, estaba atrapada totalmente por los recuerdos e imágenes incompletas que atormentaban su mente_

Suspiro pesadamente mientras veía su reflejo, sus cabellos azules estaban más desordenas de lo habitual, las sombras bajo sus ojos empezaban a hacerse más profundas por la falta de sueño y su piel tan blanca y pálida le hacían querer romper el espejo, hacia una semana de lo ocurrido y aun no sabía nada de su compañero de misión, estaba preocupada y cada noche soñaba con las mismas imágenes que la atormentaban cada día, con la imagen de su amado gajeel golpeándola cruelmente, sus ojos rojizos más oscuros de lo habitual, su mirada vacía y falta de vida mientras la golpeaba y la imagen borrosa de un gajeel arrogante mirándola desde arriba, quería creer que todo tenía un explicación y aunque intento volver al lugar donde habían pedido la misión le fue imposible escapar de sus compañeros que la acompañaban todo el día, incluyendo, en su propia casa …

Salió del pequeño baño y se fue directo a la cama, hoy tampoco iría al gremio… desde que despertó no había vuelto y la verdad no se sentía bien ni física ni emocionalmente, giro sobre su cuerpo viendo la pequeña mesita de noche en donde yacía un pequeño dije en forma de dragón , lo admiro unos segundo y luego lo tomo, recordando como lo había encontrado

 _Abrió la puerta de su habitación pesadamente mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro, le dolía la cabeza, los ojos le ardían y lo peor de todo, no encontraba a gajeel, las imágenes volvían una y mil veces a su mente haciendo que su cabeza cada vez doliera un poco más, se dirigió directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha…_

 _Salió del baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla y totalmente cubierta por las pequeñas gotas de agua, se fue directo a su habitación, estaba tal y como la había dejado, su cama perfectamente hecha, las cortinas abiertas permitiendo que la luz de la luna se filtrases y unos cuantos libros en la mesita de noche , volteo su cuerpo y se dispuso a buscar su ropa sin embargo una pequeña luz le molestaba, alzo la vista y a lo lejos , encima de la cama yacía una pequeña figurilla , se levanto lentamente y fue directo hasta ella, la tomo entre sus manos y una pequeña lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, una pequeña figura de drago echa en hierra solido , la apretó con todas fuerzas entre sus manos, intentando atesorar el recuerdo del dragón slayer mientras recordaba todo lo que habían vivido y… rompió en llano sintiendo en su pecho que era lo último que vería de su amado compañero_

Deposito la pequeña figurita de nuevo encima de la mesa de noche y se recordó así misma que tendría que buscar una cadena para no perderla. Se giro y se quedo mirando el techo de su pequeña habitación, aun no entendía lo que había pasado y los recuerdos que faltaban aun se reusaban a aparecer, se sentía frustrada, enojada, triste y deprimida, tenía un torbellino de emociones revueltas dentro de sí y que aun no recordara le hacía sentirse cada vez más inútil, deseaba ver a su compañero, saber que estaba bien y despertar de esa maldita pesadilla en la que sentía que estaban atrapados. No podía dejar de recordar la mirada vacía con la que gajeel la miraba mientras ella estaba casi inconsciente, su expresión indiferente, sus ojos rubí tan fríos y vacios, justo como lo eran antes y recordó el anterior gajeel, el que la golpeo a ella y a su equipo brutalmente, el que quería destruir todo a su paso, el gajeel al que nada le importaba , un escalofrió la recorrió entera, ella sabia mejor que nadie que ya había cambiado, había dejado su pasado atrás y estaba seguro que él no lo quería de vuelta

Se levanto de la cama todavía pensativa y se dirigió a la estrecha cocina de su departamento, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle y lo mejor era recostarse un momento, sin embargo sabia que en ese momento no sería capaz de dormir ni un poco así que saco de un pequeño cajón las hojas de té para dormir que le había entregado mira antes de salir del gremio- Gracias Mira…- pronuncio mientras preparaba su bebida

Le dio el último sorbo a la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos, la bebida caliente le caí perfectamente y empezaba a sentir sus ojos pesados, se recostó en la mullida cama y con las mismas imágenes que en esos últimos días no dejaba de recordar se quedo profundamente dormida

Espero les haya gustado, perdón por lo cortos intentetare hacerlos mas largos  
Mil Gracias por comentar :3  
Arriba el GaLe

bye bye


End file.
